<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upside-Down Magic by PainInSilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863799">Upside-Down Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence'>PainInSilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Upside-Down Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>None - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upside-Down Magic came out in 2020 and I’m upset nobody has written for it so I hope this tag is found and appreciated</p><p>Upside-Down Magic is about pre-teens honing their powers or being shunned for being different. However, this changes of course because being different is okay.</p><p>It’s available for $6 on Amazon Prime and I honestly think it’s worth it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upside-Down Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upside-Down Magic came out in 2020 and I’m upset nobody has written for it so I hope this tag is found and appreciated.</p><p>Upside-Down Magic is about pre-teens honing their powers or being shunned for being different. However, this changes of course because being different is okay.</p><p>It’s available for $6 on Amazon Prime and I honestly think it’s worth it</p><p>Also I’m 18 so suck it anyone who thinks it’s too childish</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>